


Home Sweet Home.

by smilemylove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backstory, Bad Flirting, Friendship, Homesickness, It's not really a shipping type story just some flirting, Leaving Home, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Some Klance in there, Surfing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemylove/pseuds/smilemylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Lance left to become a pilot at the academy, he spent his free time surfing at the beaches of Brazil with his friends. Times are great right now, he has his friends by his side and he's training to become a pilot at the Academy. Is there anything that could make life better right now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home.

Sounds of morning began to filter into his room, birds chirped loudly outside of his open windows, the sea breeze billowed into his room and wafted the room in a salty smell, and his cell phone’s alarm chanted loudly next to his bed. A brown hand reached out from under the covers and swatted at the phone making all the racket,

“Quiet already,” he snarled from within the mess of pillows and blankets, “I’m up!”

A young man shot up in his bed, his chocolate hair strung up in every direction and his dark eyes laden with sleep still. He silenced his phone and rubbed at his eyes to try and wake himself up some more. He glanced towards the open window and took in the grey sky of early morning. The sun hadn’t even reached the horizon yet and here he was already awake and ready for the day. Maybe it was too early?

“Lance?!” That stern voice could only belong to his mother. Had he accidentally woken her up too?!

“Yeah, mom?”

Her soft steps reached the door and his mother opened up the door to his room. She looked so much like Lance it was uncanny. Her features had a much softer and feminine touch to them though, “Are you going to head out this morning?”

Lance’s lips perked up into a snide smile at his mother. What else would he be doing? Instead of getting a full lecture from his mother though he answered politely, “Yup! Gunna catch some major waves today, mom! I’ll totally impress all the chicks with the tricks I’mma do today!” He winked at his mother and her face grew more stern.

“Can’t you get serious for once?”

A little giggle escape from Lance as he hopped up from his bed. He shrieked when he noticed that he was only in his boxers and he promptly covered himself with his blanket, “Mom! Out!”

“I changed your diapers, what’s the point of being shy now?”

“Mom!” If his face wasn’t red before it certainly was overcome with a deep blush now.

“I get it, I get it.”

Once Lance’s mother was out the door he relinquished the blanket from his death grip. Lance began his preparations for the day. He quickly went about the daily motions and tugged his favorite bathing suit on over his underwear. He leapt down the stairs, quickly nabbed an apple from the table, and dodged the yells of his mother telling him to eat more for breakfast than that. Lance slid through the sliding door to his garage and he gently lifted his gorgeous surfboard from her rack. She was a lovely deep shade of blue with a striking green bottom that softly faded to yellow. Brazilian colors to represent home.

Pride swelled up in Lance as he gently placed his board on the mending table in his garage.  Lance ran his fingers over her smooth bottom, checking for any types of dings and scratches on her. Better to check now then get to the beach later and make the damage worse.

“Oh, Maria, as beautiful as ever,” he purred as he checked the board out. She was in perfect condition thanks to him. Lance latched the rope for his board around his wrist then he cradled Maria under his arm and began to make his way to the Copacabana beach of Rio de Janiero.

Despite arriving so early in the morning, there were a number of people littering the beach. That’s what Lance gets for living in one of the most well-known beaches around the world. It was a time to feel oddly proud though that his country was known for something so beautiful. Lance paused for a moment to take in the scenery. The sun had barely creeped over the horizon, the vibrant water eagerly rolled over the white sand, and aquatic birds flew lazily overhead. It was all so breathtaking for him. Lance drew in a deep breath of the salty air and allowed the ocean breeze to clutch at his locks.

This was home.

 Here was where he was supposed to be.

Lance approached and shore and caught sight of familiar faces. A couple of surfers were laying on the sand and had their boards had been planted into the sand.

“Look whose late! Lance!” It was the girl, her black hair hung damp around her youthful features. She beamed over at Lance with a teasing smile. The boy lying beside her shifted his platinum blond hair out of his pale face. His baby blue eyes sparkled when they caught sight of Lance,

“You’re finally here!”

“I said I’d be here! Besides who could resist a date with such a good looking bunch?”

Lance’s teasing got him a fistful of sand thrown at him. The trio ran around their boards playing sand tag.

Their names were Riko and Tiago. These two had been friends with Lance since secondary school; they met at lunch and they had been inseparable ever since. Lance taught them how to surf and in return they taught him about the many wonders of anime and how to pass chemistry.

“Can we please get started?!” Tiago exclaimed suddenly, “The sun is basically up already and we haven’t even started!” He always got a little whiney when plans didn’t go as discussed. Tiago picked his board up from the sand and made his way to the ocean despite Rika and Lance not saying they were ready.

Riko sighed loudly, “Such a whiner, Tiago!” Riko picked up her board and followed after him. Lance strode after the couple.

Water ran over Lance’s ankles and lapped at his calves as he made his way through the chilly water. Even though it was early in the morning the weather was still fairly warm, but the water still felt a little cool to his skin. The trio traveled in about waist deep before they laid their boards out and climbed on top of them. They began to paddle themselves further out into the sea.

“Don’t fall behind now Riko!” Tiago teased. In response Riko paddled more swiftly and brought her board just ahead of Tiago’s,

“Why don’t you make sure you don’t fall behind?!”

Lance paused in his paddling and glanced back to the shore. It seemed they were a good enough distance now. Out here they surely wouldn’t hit any of the beach goers on accident with their boards,

“This a good stopping point?”

The other two agreed and shifted themselves to sit up on their boards. Now the game was to look over the water and find the good waves. It didn’t take long for the water to gift them with some. The three cheered and hollered as they rode their boards over the rolling water. Front-side or backside, really it didn’t matter which way they took the wave. Lance opted for practicing his carving while he was out today, but he occasionally took a break to watch his friends try their hands at some new tricks. Riko seemed to be trying to get some air on these waves while Tiago was practicing wiping out. Lance couldn’t help, but snicker at how off balance he was today.

The three teenagers made their way around the waves and endearingly shoved at one another while they waited at waves in a little game of chicken. It was probably the best thing Lance could think of doing at this moment in time. There was nothing he adored more than spending this time with his two friends.

While they mocked Tiago for falling over constantly, Riko and Lance took a few falls themselves. Lance allowed himself a moment to sink underneath the waves after one of his falls and watched the sea water lazily roll over him; his board being carried away by the waves above was tugging at the strap around his wrist. It was so peaceful down here. All that could be recognized was the muffled sound of movement coming from the water around him. Lance welcomed it. By now the other two were probably getting worried, so Lance swam back up above water again. The group playfully teased at Lance as he climbed on his board, but they quickly got back to surfing.

After another epic wipe out Tiago burst his head out of the water and called, “Does anyone want to get lunch?!”

There came some form of a whining noise from Riko, but Lance just shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion. He was kind of hungry, but he could still surf for a bit.

“It’s too early to quit, Tiago!”

Lance saw Tiago opening his big mouth to start a fight, so he chided in, “Aw, come on Riko. He’s fell on his ass so much he needs a break.”

Tiago splashed water over at Lance, “Hey! I am getting better!”

The friends chuckled and joked with one another as they headed back to the shoreline. When they had set out the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, but not it was hanging steady in the middle of the sky. Had they really been out for that long? Didn’t feel that long… Lance figured he would have to call it a day soon. He had to get back home for garrison homework and he’d have to help his mother with the others kids then the house too. Lance let out a soft sigh as he shifted off his board and began to wade through shallow water with his board in arm. There really was no rest for him even on weekends.

“Bring anything good?” Riko rammed her elbow into Lance’s side causing him to wince from the pain. He realized after that he hadn’t brought anything with him. The apple he had grabbed earlier he ate along the way here.

“Looks like I’ll have to get something on the way home.”

“Waaahhh?!” Tiago cried out, his smile falling from his face, “What do you mean on the way home? You leaving us already?! We haven’t even picked up any girls yet!”

Riko appeared disappointed as well, “I have to do stuff for pilot training. I’m sorry guys.”

“At least eat lunch with us!”

Tiago and Riko lead Lance over to a shaded area where they had hidden their packs in some brush. After placing her board down, Riko pulled out an extra sandwich from her pack and offered it to Lance, “I figured that you wouldn’t have brought anything, so here. Take it.”

Lance reluctantly accepted her sandwich and muttered his thank-you to Riko. The trio sat down and began to enjoy their lunch with one another. Their conversation ranged from girls, to boys, to Lance’s time at the flight school and back to surfing. Finally, the topic of the Academy had come up.

“So how are your studies going for that flight school thing?” Riko started up the conversation. Lance almost choked on his sandwich. This topic brought up a mixture of emotions in him. It was a dream of his to go and learn to be a pilot to defend the earth, like, how cool would that be? But he would have to leave his mother and his siblings behind. He was starting to lose his apatite now…

“It’s going good. I’m studying hard to get in.”

Riko tried to pry with another question, but Lance just changed the subject. He chose the topic of the latest soccer match when he caught Lance’s eye.

Some kid with a mullet for a haircut was strolling along Lance’s beach looking all upset about his feet being in the white sand. His skin was on the pale side, so his skin glistened in the beaming light from the sun. What had him so upset? Was Lance’s original thought, his second thought was to go up and bug the guy to see what his name was and where he had come from. Maybe Lance would hit him with one of his killer lines?

“See something you like?”

Lance sprang back. It was the breathy tone of Riko that had interrupted his thoughts. She smirked at him then directed her attention to the young man who was strolling slowly along the shore.

“He’s cute. Maybe I’ll go talk to him for you?”

“Go ahead. Why would I care?”

Lance did care though, so he quickly stood himself up and started to make his way to the guy. Useless pickup ran through his mind, stuff like “Are you from Tennessee? Cause you’re the only ten I see” and “did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” were battling it out in his mind. Which would work better on the gloomy type? He had to ponder on that for a bit.

“Go for it Lance!” Tiago was cheering him on from the underbrush. He couldn’t let his friend down!

Lance placed himself directly in front of the handsome stranger. The other boy furrowed his brows deeply and gave Lance a truly unpleasant expression,

“Can I help you?” His tone was so ruthless. Lance wanted to cry at how frigid the stare and words were. No, Lance couldn’t quit now!

“Are you from angel? Ca-Cause…” Heat crept up Lance’s face. Had he seriously just butchered his signature line?! What the heck was wrong with him?!

Mullet kid scrunched up his face in disgust, and crossed his arms across his chest, “Really? Do you mind? I’m trying to have a good day here.” Mullet kid pushed past Lance and left him to the mocking snickers of Tiago and Riko. Lance fought back tears as he watched that mullet walk off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I help you?”

Lance was forced back to reality due to the unfriendly yet oddly familiar voice questioning him. It was the guy from the beach; Lance couldn’t mistake that horrific haircut. It was Keith. He was one of his fellow pilot classmates at the Garrison. Keith’s expression was one of annoyance. Was Lance really that much of a nuisance to him?

“No, you can’t.” Lance snapped back then brushed past his old “crush” or whatever you would call that. Lance stalked off to his room and flopped himself over onto his bunk bed…. It was nothing like his bed at home.

“What’s up buddy?” That was his roommate Hunk. He really didn’t want to talk to him right now. Lance felt like a jerk, but he rolled over so his back was facing the other boy.

Lance closed his eyes in hopes that sleep would come over him, but he had no luck thanks to Keith ripping open the fresh wound in his heart. Tiago and Riko would probably not see Lance for a long time. His mother was left alone to tend to all of his siblings. The coast he was so familiar with had been ripped away from him. It felt like he would never smell the salty air ever again. The sea breeze would never lovingly tousle Lance’s hair like before, instead he had to get accustomed to dry hair tugging at his locks. His board had been confiscated by the guard and there was no news that he would ever see Maria again. Not like it mattered. There was nothing but rocks and sand in this desolate place. It was nothing like Rio.

Tears ran along Lance’s face and splashed onto his sheets. Why did Keith have to be here now? Why did he have to bring up memories he was trying to rid himself of?

That night Lance dreamt of his home in Brazil.

**Author's Note:**

> So my personal thought is that Lance is obviously either Hispanic or Latino, but as to which one exactly I'm unsure. I know some people headcanon him as Cuban, but as I was doing some brief research on surfing it seems that it isn't exactly liked in Cuba? That may not be true, but it's what the internet said... So I went with Brazil for his home country! There are some nice surfing spots there too! So yeah, shout out to rolierose on tumblr for letting me use their fanart idea as a story! I had fun writing this!


End file.
